Miraculous Monsters
by Angel Button
Summary: A story where Marinette is a vampire, Adrien is a werewolf, Alya wants in, and Nino is confused. How will they interact. Read! Monster au! I don't own ML. (also is really bad at summaries). :3
1. Chapter 1

**Redid the chapter!**

* * *

 **-** chapter 1 **-**

Marinette had just gotten out of her room, realizing what time it was. School started at 9:00 and it was already 8:45. She was going to be late for sure, and for her first day.

She really didn't want to go, but the academy had said that the greater the options the more blending in had to be done. Being a vampire was no easy job, but alas in order to survive sacrifices had to be made. The sun was shining brightly today, which she resented as she had wished for it to be more of a cloudy one instead.

"Oh, I hope I'm not late Tikki," Marinette said to her little helper.

"Don't worry Mari you'll do fine, just try and act like a normal human being," Tikki replied.

"I guess that could be classified as being reassuring," Marinette said sarcastically.

"What I mean is don't talk like that, and you'll be fine."

"Ok, I can do this."

"Ya, that's the spirit."

"Ok Tikki, if you want to help me out, then hide." As she took her steps into the school, she started to grip her parasol tighter.

* * *

The school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, it wasn't falling apart. Altogether it looked pretty well in shape, though she had to admit the academy looked so much better. Last night Marinette had gotten an email that told her to go to the principle's office, so that's where she went.

She arrived at the principles office and knocked on the door. "come in," said the principle. "H-hello," Marinette stammered

"Ah, Marinette, it is nice to meet you. Anyways here is your schedule." The principle said, handing the schedule at the same time.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, and your class is 235."

"Thank you," Marinette said as she left the room.

* * *

The teacher had just finished her sentence when, Marinette knocked on the door. The teacher opened it, and smiled. 'At the academy, if you're late you get slapped on the wrist (even new students!). The Teacher motioned for Mairinette to follow her, and she did up to the front of the class.

"Ah, class this is the new student Marinette. Marinette please take a seat beside Alya." The teacher explained.

"Y-yes miss." Marinette stammered shyly, as she walked towards where Alya was sitting. Though on her way up Chole Bourgeios, the mayor's daughter, tripped felt angry but didn't act, instead, she got back up and kept walking.

* * *

The lesson was finally over, and most people were going home to eat. Same thing with Marinette. Once the bell had ringed and the assignment was given out, she had grabbed her parasol and walked out the door. She was talking with Alya, who was surprisingly a really chatty person. Alya was saying the ins and outs of this place when Marinette had started to zone out. She was thinking about that boy who sat in front of her, he seemed off. Well to her all humans seemed off, but that guy wasn't like any other human she had met before.

She was considering finding out where he lived and maybe stalking him. 'Nah, I shouldn't do that. That would just be weird.' She thought to herself as she started walking towards the place where she was staying.

"Bye Alya, see you after the break," Marinette said friendly to Alya

"You too girl," Alya replied.

They both walked off in opposite directions. Towards their respective houses.

* * *

When Marinette arrived at her house, she had felt at ease once again. She then entered the dark and dingy bakery that had been abandoned two years prior.

She had redecorated the place and made the shop part of the building more welcoming to the humans that passed by. She needed the money for the rent of the academy, so she couldn't just turn the place into her house.

She climbed up the stairs to the dark and dingy area of the place, the main floor, where she mostly lived, was where she would keep her food and activities, especially during the night. She looked into the fridge to see that she was almost out of blood and that she would have to go shopping or get some fresh, if she didn't want to starve, by the end of the week.

She had just finished drinking the last of her pack of blood when she received an alert from her phone notifying her that she would be late for the next period if she did not leave now.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys Angel Button here.**

 **I just redid the chapter with some small changes**

 **and respaced the paragraph (is respaced even a word?)**

 **I hope it is better on the eyes this time.**

 **plz review, cuz it motivates me.**

 **and as always:**

 **Stay positive** 😉


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, sorry it's been a while I've been busy. But now I'm back! (yay)**

-Chapter 2-

After school even though Alya had offered her a chance to hang out together, but Marinette had to decline sadly because something very important was about to happen.

"Marinette are you sure it was a good idea to decline Alya's invitation like that," Tikki said worriedly

"Yes it is because I do not want to be late like last time, remember the punishment. And the fact that I had to wait another month to get it." Marinette explained in frustration

"Ok I guess you're right, but what if you never get the chance to do something like that again," Tikki replied informatively still a bit worried

"I can tell that Alya is not one to give up that easily, and besides I can just hang out with her tomorrow. If I don't go today, I'll probably have to take the course again to get it." Marinette replied firmly making sure her friend understood.

"Ok", Tikki sighed.

* * *

She entered her house once again and went upstairs to put some nicer clothes on for the occasion. As it was the full moon tonight, which was the time for all vampires together in peace without someone noticing.

And this was a very very important day for Marinette because she was finally getting her graduating diploma. Which stated that she Academy from the classes of the school, but before she could officially be out of their care she had to learn to live with the humans for a year.

She was late last time and had the consequence of having to wait a month to get her diploma. On top of that, they said that if she was late again she would have to take the course all offer again and wait till next year to receive her diploma.

She received a helper or kwamii is what they sometimes call it, which meant she was going to get the special gift of a miraculous. That was really rare, it only happens like once every century.

Those who were lucky to get gifted with it were the ones who were meant to protect the whole race.

It was a very big responsibility, and Marinette wasn't very sure that she could do it. Tikki said that she was destined to do it and that she would not fail, but that put some pressure on her and didn't help to make her feel better like she wanted.

* * *

It was almost time, everyone was there and waiting for the ceremony to start. They were all expecting and new what was going to happen, so they all waited anxiously for the ceremony to start.

then walked on stage, and the crowd shushed a nervous vibe they emitted.

"This is the graduation of our last Nobel Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was late last time, but thankfully on time this month," announced. Marinette then walked on stage, and the headmaster handed her the scroll of achievement and a box with strange writing on it.

"There is your graduation paper to say that you have graduated, and the box is your miraculous." She said. "Tikki will tell you everything you need to know about it, and training starts tomorrow with me from midnight to 2:00. Be there!"

And like that disappeared from the stage in a cloud of dust, and Marinette just walked off the stage, back to her house. (what a boring way to end a ceremony!).

 **Cliff hangers are cool!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! (yay!). Anyways this chapter is going to be a bit different than the other two I've written so far.**

 **You'll see what I mean soon, and don't worry because I will explain what I am doing soon.**

 **Now lets begin!.**

-Chapter 3-

-Adrien's POV.-

Adrien lay down on his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. It happened all to quickly for his liking, just like every other event in his life.

first he is born into the family of the alpha of the pack, then his mother dies protecting him from a foe, then his father moves him into a house, then he has to hide his features, then he's not allowed back to the pack by his father's orders, then he has to make friends with an annoying human named chloe, his father starts up a successful fashion business, he has to then model for his father, he then has to take Chinese and fencing, after that his is forced to go to school, and now this!

Can his life ever get any worse? Life is never on his side for some reason.

Why, just why can't he ever get lucky once in his life, is it so hard to be able to have that once? Adrien sighed, well at least he had a friend at school who could always cheer hime up!

* * *

Adrien hurried along to school so he wouldn't be late, and that his father wouldn't get mad at him.

As he approached the entranced of the school he saw Alya and Nino waiting for him. They both then spotted him, well more like Alya saw him and then elbowed Nino. They wave to him, and he waved back. He then ran up to beside them, taking a sigh of relief to finally be back to something that he was familiar with.

"Hey dude, hows it going." Nino said.

"Not great, everything is changing again." Adrien sighed, flailing his arms around to prove his point.

"Oh," Nino said looking down at his feet not knowing how to change the subject.

"Hey did you hear their's a new student joining our class." Alya chimed in, trying to change the subject.

"Ya, I heard. Maybe we can ask them to join our group. I'd hate to be put with Chloe again this year." Adrien said

"Hopefully, because if Nathanael joins us again I will be so made. The dude won't even talk, so we can't coordinate. And he usually ends up doing the same thing as one of us, so then that person has to do twice the work." Nino complained.

 _DING DING DING_.

With that the three friends hurried to class.

* * *

"And that is why 2 and a equal z times fish." Mrs. Bustie stated.

Just then there was a knock on the door, the teacher went and opened the door. When she came back she was followed by a girl with hair so dark it seemed blue, and amazing blue bell eyes, pale skin, and she was wearing dark clothing. She was also holding an umbrella in her hand?!

Adrien could tell that this girl seemed off, 'but maybe she's just shy, and when she warms up she'll probably act different.' he thought.

"Ok class this is our new student Marinette." Mrs. Bustie announced.

The blank expression on Marinette's face turned into a small shy smile as she waved, but then went back to the blank expression that was previously on their.

"Marinette, you can do take the empty seat next to Alya."

Marinette started walking up to the second row like she was brain dead, as she was walking Adrien saw that Chloe stuck her foot out. He was about to say something, but Marinette tripped. She got up, phased by this event, and went up to the seat behind him.

When Marinette fell, Adrien used the opportunity to pick up her sent. This sent smelled off to Adrien, it didn't smell like any human he had ever met at all. But maybe that was just his imagination, he won't look too into it.

Not yet at least.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys, Angel Button here. I hoped you liked the Chapter.**

 **Cliff Hangers are for the unsure! ...is what I say.**

 **I will be now trying to update each of my stories once per month, so expect there to be one in November too.**

 **If it doesn't get posted, then you can hold me accountable.** 😶

 **Anyways, I did change who we were** **focusing on. Those two will be the main focus of the series, but smoother people will be joining them in due time.**

 **Anyways, I know this is long, but Pls review.**

 **it gives me the purpose to keep on going.**

 **And stay positive** 😉


End file.
